Together In Time
by crazzie-bunnies24
Summary: During a storm a girl washes up in the Lagoon and going change one Professor's life. Every one will be effected. ProfessorXOC
1. Chapter 1

**My first Gilligan fic so be nice. I hope that you like it and if you have any suggestions please review! I don't own Gilligan Island but I wish I did. This is a ProfessorXOC fic because he need some. Enjoy!**

It had already been a few of months that the seven-crew members of the S.S. Minnow had been stuck on their little island that a second horrible tropical storm was heading their way. It was the end of the monsoon season so the group knew the routine of stocking food and other supplies for emergencies. Good ol' Gilligan was trying to do his best to help but in the end bumbling it up so he was kept in charge of gathering vines and palm leaves for tying down things and adding support to their lodgings.

Even though everyone had their own huts, during the storms they usually stayed together in one hut, which was the supply hut.

"Skipper, when do you think the storm is goin' to get here?" Asking the skipper for the tenth time in five minutes.

"Gilligan! For the tenth time I don't know ! The Professor has been tracking it with the report coming in through the radio and even he is not sure. It could come tonight or in two days time but when it does we want to be ready, right little buddy?"

"Sure Skipper."

"So maybe you should just continue to gathering more vines and palm leaves." _And maybe let me get back to taking inventory and having some piece and quiet for awhile._

"Okay Skipper" Gilligan taking his machete and going back into the jungle.

Later on that evening before dinner, Skipper went to check on the professor and see what he could gather on the coming storm. Hoping that he wasn't disturbing him.

Sitting at his desk, the Professor was listening intently to the radio and taking down the directions that the storm was heading then plotting them on a piece of paper that he drew of Pacific Ocean and their island. After the latest storm report, the Professor finally looked up to let the Skipper know that he had his attention. The professor knew when he had come in but didn't want to miss anything crucial, he was good at multi-tasking.

"Hi Professor, have anything on the storm when it's going to get here? The girls asked me this morning, then the Howells, and Gilligan won't stop asking me. I've been trying to keep them all busy but that can go on for so long. Please tell me that you have even a tiny bit of when it is."

Taking pity on the skipper, "Well with all data that I've gathered from the weather reports it seems that it will arrive here on the island by late afternoon tomorrow and will be worse than the first one we went through together," Gravely replied the Professor.

"Are you sure? Of course your sure, Professor. Well it seems that we better make sure we have everything by noon just to be on the safe side."

By three p.m in the afternoon, supplies were gather and everyone was hunkered down in the hut waiting for the storm to hit. Outside the wind was picking up speed and the clouds were low and heavy with moisture. By five p.m. the storm hit with all ferocity of an angry lion with a toothache. The hut rattled, shook, and creaked with each blast of wind. All the occupancy in the hut were sitting together on one side of the hut with a few candles flickering by stray wind coming through under the sealed door. Everyone wishing that it would pass soon enough and that their hut would hold up for the umpthing time through the whole storm.

After five hours everything was quiet and so was everyone inside because they had fallen asleep waiting for the storm to stop. What they didn't see was a girl wash up on the lagoon.

**So what do you think? Pwease Review!**


	2. Author's Note!

**Hi Everyone! Yes I know I've been gone in like forever but now I have come back. XD I want to send a BIG Thank You to all those who have reviewed, put this on alert and PM me. :) **

**If you want another chapter of this story, then all you need to do is leave me a PM. I'll try not to be gone for sooo long. Ok now the rest is up to you :) **


End file.
